Bedouin Warrior
The Bedouin are a part of the predominantly desert-dwelling Arab ethnic group. Specifically the term refers only to the "camel-raising" tribes, but due to economic changes many are now settled or raising sheep. Also due to linguistic and cultural changes the term is now often applied in many ways either to Arabs in general or to desert dwellers or nomads. As a result of the above reasons some of the tribes listed below are not technically Bedouin. The term "Bedouin" in English actually derives from one of the plural forms of the Arabic word badawī, as it is pronounced in colloquial dialects. The Arabic term badawī derives from the word bādiyah (بَادِية), which means semi-arid desert (as opposed to ṣaḥrāʾ صَحْرَاء, which means very arid desert). The term "Bedouin" therefore means, "those who live in bādiyah" or "those who live in the desert". (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Bolshevik (by Cfp3157) Sejn Setwen, or The Stone Prison, 1917 C.E.* The desert winds taint the eyes of a Bolshevik soldier as his small party arrived on horseback to the small port town of Sejn Setwen. A savage change in temperature compared to his homeland of Petrograd, the Bolshveik's uniform has become nearly soaked with sweat. As they slowly trot into the courtyard, the leader of the small group raises his hand. "Κατεβούν. Είμαστε εδώ ." With those words, the five men quietly dismount. They awaited their allies of the Ottomans, cradling their rifles uneasily. As the leader of this small political party explores the inside, the group never notices they are being watched by other, hostile eyes. That is, until they hear an alarmed cry followed by gunshots. ---- The Bedouin tribe leader cleans his Jambiya as he spits upon the corpse of the Ottoman sergeant. The British officer had led the raid on this former colonial port, and it had been an enormous success. The bulk of their tribe had moved onto Aqaba, and the four fellows left were to secure as a rear guard. Walking out onto the balcony of the house he'd finished investigating, the Bedouin observes cautiously as several white strangers walked through the gates of the city. Glaring at them, he becomes alarmed as he realizes all of them are wielding weapons. "سريعة! الدخلاء المسلح !" He grabs his Martini-Henri rifle, and quickly fires at the newfound enemies. ---- The courtyard soon erupts in gunfire as the four other Bedouin tribesmen return with their leader. The Bolsheviks quickly react to their newest enemies, sprinting for cover. The Bolshevik captain aims his Berdan rifle, firing randomly at the balcony. Soon overwhelmed, the Bedouins retreat into the house and deeper into the city. The Bolsheviks cautiously pursue. As they start walking down a street, two Bedouin snipers open up with their Martini-Henri rifles from a position in a forme cafe. One Russian falls from a shot to the neck as his comrades return fire. Two Bolsheviks set up their own sniper position, within decent range to use their Berdan rifles. The other two quickly sprint down an alleyway to find a flanking path. At the end of the alleyway, the Bolshevik leader kicks down a door. On the other side of the door, a Bedouin wields his Webley and Jambiya awaiting his foe. The door opens, and he fires randomly. Missing his intial shot, the Bedouin lets out a scream as his shoulder is hit by a Mosin-Nagant shot. He attempts to switch gun-hands, but is run through by a spike bayonet. The two Bolsheviks look around the house, coming out into a balcony. To their left, the Bedouin sniper position is left unaware of their prescense. A Russian smiles, and shoots at the Bedouins with his Mosin-Nagant. Startled, one tries to return fire but is shot by a Bolshevik sniper in the ear. The last Bedouin retreats further into the city. The Russians regroup, and advance. Eventually, the Bolsheviks arrive at a large mosque. Entering in silence, the squad of political fanatics split up once again. A single Bolshevik climbs up stairs leading to the upper level, carefully cradling his Berdan. Suddenly, he feels metal slamming against the back of his head. Feebly turning around, he looks as one Bedouin looks over shoulder armed with a revolver while the other thrusts his knife into the terrified soldier's chest. His screams were quickly muffled as the Bedouin closed his hand over the soldier, and blood splatters all over his keffiyeh. Weakly struggling, the Bolshevik breathed his last. Smiling, the Bedouin picked up his Lee-Enfield as his chieftain and ally walk down the stairs. The knifeman remains on the stairs, aiming his rifle at the returning Bolsheviks. Yelling at the top of his lungs, the Bedouin fires his Enfield at the Russians before receiving a shot to the head by the Bolshevik leader. Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:World War Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors